Pet food and water dishes of various designs are known and are commonly used. Often pet owners or trainers choose to travel with their pet, sometimes perhaps to visit family, to travel to a distant destination for a vacation, or just perhaps to transport the animal from one location to another, perhaps even to a park or outdoor wooded location for exercise. Additionally, sometimes it may be necessary to transport a pet on public transportation. Pet owners transporting their pets using public transportation means such as planes, trains and busses usually have limited options in transporting their pet. In such cases laws and regulations may require pets to be placed into a pet carrier or some other type of cage, for health, safety and cleanliness reasons, as well as to allow transport of the pet in the luggage area of a plane or bus. Often such excursions with the family pet can take a considerable amount of time during which it is prudent and humane to provide to the animal within the cage a ready supply of drinking water and food in a pet dish. When transporting the pet in a cage, the cage can be subject to substantial jostling and bumping which can result in the spillage of food or water from the pet feeding dish resulting in soiling of the cage as well as the environment surrounding the cage. As pet owners know, typical pet dishes with their low sidewalls, broad flat bottoms and wide top openings easily spill their contents when bumped or tipped, and as such are unsuitable for use in pet carriers and cages. Additionally, typical pet dishes do not provide a means of securely mounting the dish to the cage wall and so are free to slide and move within the cage.
Therefore, a spill resistant water and food dish for pets that is designed for use within a pet carrier or cage, that provides a means of removably securing the dish to a side wall of a pet carrier or cage, that incorporates features to prevent the spillage of food and drinking water into the cage and surrounding environment, such a pet food or water dish design would be useful and novel.